1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lamination apparatus, and for example, to a lamination apparatus for a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices that have a characteristic of being easily bent or curved have recently been gaining more attention. In order for a completed flexible display device to have a flexible property that is desired by a user, each component (e.g., a substrate, a window, etc.) of the flexible display device should have a flexible property.